


Clasp

by aphchiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Prompt: America and Russia cuddling (Requester asked for AmeRus).[Rated G, no warnings]





	Clasp

_**Clasp** _

 

****

Alfred tucked his arm under Ivan’s, fingers ghosting over his bare chest and finding purchase on his pale shoulder. His leg tangled lazily with the taller man’s, feet curling over fuzzy gray sweatpants. His nose came to rest on the junction between Ivan’s neck and shoulder, hot breath coming in small puffs and making Ivan’s hair stand a little. They were both ridiculously hot from the mid July afternoon temperatures wafting in from their open window and their shared heat, but both refused to move. Alfred noted how ethereal his lover was - the slumbering giant so sweet and docile, unconsciously pressing his body back to cuddle closer to his lover, his shining gainsboro hair plastered to the nape of his neck where it clung wetly, still damp from the cold shower he had taken a few minutes ago before stumbling into the room and passing out in his lover’s arms. Alfred sighed contentedly before placing a small kiss to his shoulder.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series of "RusAme/AmeRus writing requests". If you would like to request something, you can either do so directly on Ao3 or via my Tumblr (@aphchiptease).


End file.
